


the stars overhead and the dawn of a new day

by Mister_Scandalous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dialogue Heavy, Dream Smp, Dream and George are bffs, Family Dynamics, Found Family, Fundy and Dream are engaged should I add that in the relationship tags?, Gen, I DEMAND THAT THEY FIX THEIR ISSUES WITH COMMUNICATION RATHER THAT EXPLOSIVES, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm might add a tiny Dreamon chapter just for the shits and giggles, Jschlatt is morally gray, Men Crying, Minecraft IRL, No Beta We Die Like Henry, Pogtopia, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap is off being an arsonist but the moment he gets here he's gonna be soft™ with them, War, Wilbur is morally gray, Will add tags as I go, Written Before the Villian Wilbur Arc, YEAH THATS RIGHT FOUND FAMILY, but i do like property damage, cant we show him love, cough sorry, hmmm choices to be made here folks, i actually like quackity guys, l'manburg, manburg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Scandalous/pseuds/Mister_Scandalous
Summary: “Dream?”George’s voice was shaky and confused. The air around them was so tense it was suffocating.orDream, Sapnap, and George are on opposing sides in the war for Manburg. Against popular belief, they're more determined not to let their friendship fall apart. Everything else follows; it's so much more than just that.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, GeorgeNotFound & Alexis | Quackity, GeorgeNotFound & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 50
Kudos: 454





	1. Two Birds

**Author's Note:**

> ((By Regina Spektor))  
> This was written before the Wilbur Soot Betrayal™ and will continue to be written in a way as if it didn’t happen. Please,,,, that newest stream made me cry in the club. The Drama,,, if I find a way to incorporate it into the story I will, but I probably won’t,, 
> 
> Anyways <3

_“Dream! You’re here!”  
  
Dream turned around to see George bounding up to him. He felt himself relax, an easy grin forming underneath his mask. His friend stopped in front of him, catching his breath and wiping away sweat from his brow. He couldn’t help happiness bubbling in his chest as he stared fondly at George who straightened himself up and was tugging at the collar of his suit.  
  
“I thought you were still travelling!” George laughed incredulously, “I didn’t think you’d come back so soon!”  
  
Dream laughed along with him. The masked man spread his arms and welcomed George into his embrace. He reached up and ran his hand through his friend’s hair, unable to help himself from messing it up a little.  
  
“What, can’t I see how my best friend is doing? Did you not want me to visit you Gogy?”  
  
George snorted and smacked at Dream’s chest playfully, making the other man dissolve into a fit of wheezing laughter.  
_

_“Shut up. I’m glad you’re here,” he said and Dream could see his eyes crinkling with joy beneath his glasses. He let out a content sigh.  
_

_“I’m glad I’m here too,”_

_And they stood there in the pier letting each other’s company wash over them as the sun rises over in the horizon; the dawn of a new day._

-

  
  
Now Dream should have known this was bound to happen. He should have known the moment George told him that he was running for vice president in the L’manburg Presidential Election. Should have known the moment he heard the news of Quackity pulling Schlatt up after the poll results were announced, securing their win. He definitely should have known the moment he chose his side in the war. Maybe he was a little naïve, hoping there would be the bare minimum conflict. But he’s seen what happens in wars, no one can blame him for being hopeful. Hope won’t make this hurt any less though. _  
  
“Dream?”_  
  
George’s voice was shaky and confused. The air around them was so tense it was suffocating.  
  
There was the reason Dream wanted to work in the shadows. He wanted to avoid this horrible confrontation as much as possible. Having your best friend on the opposite side of the war wasn’t something anyone looked forward to facing. Especially if said best friend was one of the top officials in the council of a _tyrant_.  
  
But it was unavoidable. Schlatt had found his letter to Tommy and demanded a meeting. So here Dream was, in the community house flanked by Techno and Wilbur, in a meeting against President Schlatt, Vice President Quackity, and Vice President George.   
  
God, _George.  
  
_What has he gotten himself into _?_  
  
Dream’s stature was unreadable. The white mask set firmly on his face showed nothing, betrayed no emotion. If Techno beside the masked man noticed Dream’s white knuckled grip on his axe, he didn’t say anything. Inside, Dream was terrified. Wars ended relationships, (he glanced at Wilbur, who was no longer a father; he thought of Tommy, who accepted Tubbo into his arms but still can’t help but stare at him warily; he remembered Eret, who no one trusted despite how genuine his help is—)  
  
He stared at George, in his pressed suit and his glasses perched on his face. George, who stared back at him in shock, as if he didn’t expect Dream to be there before him. Schlatt must have not told him the reason of this meeting, the asshole.

“Hello Gogy,” he said in an odd attempt to make his voice sound soothing. George’s eyes flitted back and forth over Wilbur, Techno, and Dream in disbelief.  
  
“What are you doing over there, Dream?”  
  
Schlatt smirked, “It’s nothing personal Vice President George. Dream here, the ruler of the Dream SMP—who had no business interfering with Manburg politics, mind you—has just decided to break his neutrality and join these dirty rebels. That’s all,”  
  
Dream felt Wilbur tense behind him. He felt himself start to sweat, but he kept himself steady, looking to the world as unaffected and levelheaded. He huffed, exasperated.

_(“Avoid conflict,” Dream told Wilbur, “We can’t let ourselves waste energy in fighting if we can make this as diplomatic as possible,”  
  
“Don’t let them get to you,”)_

  
  
“I’m still mainly neutral. I do not intend to fight any battles with you. But I suppose that it’s no longer a secret which side I lean toward. You forced my hand here, Schlatt. You’re expanding into my territory,” _  
_  
“We’re being opportunistic! Ambition drives a good nation, Dream. You of all people should know that. After all, you were so hellbent on taking down those awful walls not too long ago,”  
  
“I’ve changed my mind. _L’manburg_ had ideals I prefer over yours. I’d rather not have to fight a dictator that wants to overtake my kingdom,”

“Then why endorse me in the first place, _Big D_? Your so-called Dream Team seem to agree with me. Don’t you prefer the company of your best friends over the company of your former enemies?” Schlatt’s grin grew.

Dream grit his teeth. He knew the answer to that but it wasn’t something he was ready to admit yet, so he didn’t.  
  
“Dream?” George asked, quiet as a whisper.  
  
Dream’s grip on his axe tightened. Techno’s ear twitched, the pig hybrid glancing at Dream for a moment, concerned. The action made Dream notice how tense he’d become so he forced himself to relax again, tapping twice on the handle of his axe to let his rival know he was fine.  
  
“The side I chose is, well, like you said,” he said calmly, “It’s nothing personal. As for the endorsement, funnily enough, I didn’t think you’d win, Mr. President. I revel in chaos, but your brand is something I do not agree with,”  
  
Dream met Schlatt’s calculating gaze head on, but at the corner of his eye he could see George look away.

“Have you no faith in me?”  
_  
_ “I think,” Dream said slowly, “that you’ve played your pieces right and if I were at your place, I’d have done the same,”  
  
“But alas, we are now enemies,” Schlatt finished. He wasn’t smiling, but he didn’t look upset either.  
  
“It’s just politics. I don’t like people taking my land, Schlatt. Wilbur can vouch for that,” Dream said, inclining his head towards the leader of Pogtopia.  
  
“So he can,” Schlatt nodded, “Very well. I don’t like you butting your head into this, but I suppose there’s nothing I can do about it,”  
  
Dream nodded back, still on guard but a little relieved at Schlatt’s reply.  
  
“I’m glad we can reach an understanding, Mr. President. Now if you could, get out of my lands, thank you,”  
  
Schlatt frowned but turned to walk out of the community house, Quackity in tow, grumbling something about expansion. George quickly followed behind them, staying close until he reached the door before stopping.  
  
“President JSchlatt?” he hesitantly called, making Schlatt pause and turn to face him.  
  
“What is it, Mr. Vice President?”  
  
“May I have permission to talk with Dream alone?”  
  
Schlatt gave George an unreadable look, before he leaned in to whisper something to Quackity. The other man nodded and continued walking away. Schlatt turned back to George with a smile.  
  
“Of course, Vice President George. Just make sure to report back to me by nightfall,”  
  
And with that he turned back and left, leaving George alone. Dream felt the worry worm back into his mind as George met his eyes.  
  
“Techno, Wil, I’ll meet you back later at Pogtopia,” he said to his companions. Techno, unfazed, gave him a friendly pat at his back then started making his way out the door. Wilbur nodded at him and followed.

-

 _  
_  
George and him decided to move their conversation upstairs, where the last rays of the setting sun shone through the open ceiling. It was quiet. Neither of them had spoken up since everyone else had left. Dream blew out a huff of air.  
  
“What did you want to talk about, George?”  
  
George’s face hardened, his mouth curling into a frown. He ran his hand into his hair and now that Dream had his full attention on his friend, he can see how tired George looked at that moment.  
  
“Tell me the truth Dream. Why are you on their side?”  
  
“There’s no other truth than the one I’ve told Schlatt. I don’t want L’manburg to take over SMP territory,”  
  
“But you didn’t have to join them. You hate them! You could’ve come to me _,_ to negotiate!” George burst out, sounding strangled, “Are you really so selfish over your land that you’d rather join Wilbur of all people just to keep it?”  
  
Dream fell silent, but it didn’t matter because George continued.  
  
“Not only that, you disappear for weeks without a word and now that you’re back, the first time I see that stupid mask of yours is when you’re on my enemy’s side of the table!”  
  
“You endorsed Schlatt, Dream! I thought you were on our side! Now you’ve decided you don’t like him? And you didn’t even tell me? Why didn’t you tell me, Dream?”  
  
By the end of his angry rant, George was breathing heavily. He was shaking slightly in a way that Dream knew he was close to crying but didn’t want to. He waited a few moments to make sure that George had gotten all of his frustrations out. Once Dream was sure that he was safe from an angry meltdown from his friend, he forced his fists to unclench and let his arms open up.  
  
“Come here, George,”  
  
George only hesitated for a brief second before taking long strides into Dream’s arms, hugging him tightly as if it was the last time he’d ever get to. Dream let himself melt into the embrace, feeling all of his energy leave him.  
  
“Why…” George started then sighed, burying his face into the crook of Dream’s neck, “Why did you side with Pogtopia, Dream?”  
  
“I—“ For a moment, Dream considered lying but the thought of George’s pain stricken face made him shake the idea out of his head. He stole a glance at the darkened sky, praying a little to the stars that this new war won’t end their friendship. He sighed again. They’ve been doing that a lot lately.  
  
“I regret what I did, during the first war. Crushing Wilbur and his ragtag crew of ‘revolutionaries’ was a bit much, I think. I admit a lot of the fighting from our end was just to heighten our ego, especially mine. They just wanted a place to call their own. Even if the foundation of their little nation is a bit stupid, I mean drugs, really?”  
  
George let out a soft laugh. Dream smiled, underneath his mask.  
  
“I was still too harsh on them,” he said quietly, “Props to Tommy for being mature enough to sacrifice the things he values the most for their independence. I admire the kid, but ah, don’t tell him I said that,”

“I won’t, don’t worry,”  
  
“Somehow I don’t trust you,”  
  
“Dream!” George laughed a little louder this time and Dream gladly waited for him to finish laughing before continuing.  
  
“They earned that nation, y’know. I don’t like how Schlatt is handling the land they worked hard for,”  
  
“You’re such a sap. Schlatt won fair and square in the election they set up, Dream,”  
  
“Just because he did, doesn’t make him a good leader,”  
  
“He is though! His plans for the nation are ambitious and will be good for the long term,”  
  
Dream scoffed, “He banished the founders of the nation, George. He enacts them in a way a dictator would. He’s no Wilbur,”  
  
Dream yelped as George poked him in the side while the other man replied, “Wilbur wants to overthrow a democratically assigned leader and he has an anarchist on his side,”  
  
Dream snorted, practically hearing George roll his eyes.  
  
“Wilbur was perfectly fine with being a citizen before Schlatt banished him, tore down the walls, and renamed the nation,”  
  
“Then I’ll convince Schlatt to let him back in Manburg!”  
  
“It’s _L’manburg_. And we both know it’s not that easy,”  
  
George paused, pulling away just to have a good look at Dream.  
  
“We’re never going to agree, are we?”  
  
Dream lifted his mask, just a little, to show George his sad smile. George inhaled sharply and ducked his head, nodding. He pulled Dream back into the same close hug as before. The stars sparkled overhead, the only ones to bear witness to this moment.  
  
Later, Quackity berated George for not returning before sundown, but he had a warm blanket in one hand and a cup of cocoa in the other. He didn’t mention George’s red eyes or the wet spots on his shoulder, instead just pulling his fellow vice president into the house without another word.  
  
Later, Techno would find Dream on a mountain overlooking the land. He didn’t ask about why Dream never returned to Pogtopia or why his hands were shaking. He instead quietly sat down next to his rival and offered a hand to hold. He stayed there until Dream slumped over, asleep.  
  


The sun rises; the dawn of a new day.


	2. Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George thinks about his night with Dream and bonds with his fellow Vice President.
> 
> -
> 
> Sapnap worries about the news of what happened to his two best friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((By Twenty One Pilots))  
> Quackity POG!! Also here's your reminder that this doesn't fully follow canon! No character here is evil but rather morally grey! Fun drinking game: take a shot every time this chapter mentions politics! Sorry if this isn't as plot-driving but don't worry, Dream's gonna have the good shit next chapter.

  
Saying that George woke up early would be a half-lie. He spent his night huddled up in the blanket Quackity gave him falling in and out of sleep. Once realized he’d never get a full night’s rest, he threw the blanket over his shoulders, brewed another cup of cocoa from Quackity’s stash, and slowly made his way up the stairs. He opened the door to the rooftop and was greeted with the crisp early morning air.  
  
George took a heavy breath in, shivering a little, and silently thanked Quackity for the blanket. He settled down on a chair in a spot that gave him a nice view of Manburg and himself get lost in his thoughts of Dream and what had happened hours prior.  
  
Now that George had time to let it all sink in, he found himself slightly embarrassed about how emotional he’d been. He didn’t regret anything he’d done during the meeting, though. What he wanted to say, he said and that’s what mattered. He was a little pissed that Dream had stronger control over his feelings than he did. Dream had been so calm and so rational when he talked with President Schlatt that even he had almost been fooled. Almost.  
  
George knew his idiot of a friend liked putting up fronts, both literal and metaphorical, and that meeting was no different. Technoblade had given it away the moment he gave Dream a look of concern for half a second, which was enough for George to be ashamed that he didn’t notice it first. Dream had been as on edge during the meeting as he was the whole time.

  
He didn’t fully understand why Dream wanted to side with Pogtopia. He honestly thought his friend would be all for Manburg. But Dream had made it clear that he wanted to make it up to Tommy and that he disliked Schlatt. George had no choice but to respect that.  
  
The first rays of the sun were peeking over the horizon. George took a sip of his cocoa. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes for a moment, basking in the gentle sunlight.

-

  
  
( _“ I won’t question you about this anymore,” George said, “you seem adamant about this and I trust you to make your choices,”  
  
They were outside now, the moon glowing clearly in the cloudless sky. Dream rubbed his hand absentmindedly on his mask, it was clear from the way his shoulders sagged that he was grateful.  
  
“Thank you, George,” he said, moving a little closer. George smiled, offering a hand for the other to take and they started slowly making their way down the Prime Path hand in hand.  
  
“I’m always on your side Dream,” he paused, “I don’t think I’d stop Schlatt from going after Tommy though,”  
  
Dream let out a small burst of wheezing laughter before waving George off with his free hand, “Yeah, I don’t expect you’d do that. I appreciate it though,”  
  
They moved down the path too slowly to be considered a normal walking pace and their palms were sweaty from holding hands but neither complained nor brought it up. Instead, they stepped closer to each other as if this slow forward march would keep them from separating in the war, as if it would keep them together, but it had to come to an end as most things do. Their walk came to a stop once they neared the White House. George hummed sadly.  
  
“This is where I take my leave,”  
  
“Yeah,” Dream said, “I guess this is goodbye Gogy,”  
  
Dream turned towards him, moonlight bouncing off his pale white mask. George couldn’t help but pull him into a hug, not knowing if this was the last time he could hold his best friend in his arms again.  
  
“I’ll see you again, Dream,”)_

-

“There you are!”  
  
George opened his eyes slowly at the sound of Quackity’s voice slowly approaching him. The other man was already dressed in his pristine suit and usual beanie and his dark shades reflecting the sunlight gave the impression of a glare that really sold his whole look. He wasted no time tapping his foot immediately once he reached George.  
  
“I was worried that you disappeared again! Schlatt thankfully didn’t really care much about you being out super late last night with Dream, said something about as long as you report back or something, but you’re still going to give me a heart attack every time you go missing!” Quackity scolded, but from the furrow of his brow he was more worried than annoyed. George honestly felt a little guilty for never warning Quackity of all his sudden schedule changes.  
  
“I’m really am sorry Quackity, I didn’t realize how much time had passed,”  
  
Quackity frowned a bit but he relented with a sigh. He placed a gentle hand on George’s shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile.  
  
“It’s alright George. Just… tell me beforehand if you’re going to ditch to hang out with your boyfriend again okay?”  
  
And just like that, all the guilt was gone (for now).  
  
“He’s not my boyfriend! He’s engaged, remember? And I’m married!” George sputtered, the impending argument making him feel more awake.  
  
Quackity unashamedly laughed at his embarrassment.  
  
“Furries and political marriages don’t count, Gogy,”  
  
“I can’t believe you just implied that Fundy isn’t allowed to marry—and hey! Ninja and I have a perfectly good marriage even if it’s just for political clout!”  
  
The other man let out a snort and gave him a look from beneath his glasses that told him that Quackity definitely did not believe what he said.  
  
George let out a long drawn-out groan, making his fellow vice president dissolve into another fit of giggles. Inside he was a happy though. Quackity had been forcing too many laughs lately. To hear the other laugh freely brought him great relief. It was another thing George was guilty about because, despite being ridiculed, Quackity was always better at the political game than he was and the stress had been stacked on him due to the current situation. This breath of fresh air was good, for both of them.  
  
They kept up their banter until the sun was up high in the sky to which Quackity took notice of. He checked his watch and hummed disapprovingly.  
  
“I have another trade meeting coming up,”  
  
“You mean you’re going to find some poor soul to harass and sell cocoa beans to in some dark alleyway,”  
  
“No, shut up, it’s a _trade meeting_. And I only harassed someone once and that said someone ended up being your husband so you have me to thank for that,”  
  
“You tried to sell Ninja _drugs_ , Quackity,” George retorted with a raised brow, “And he and I are getting divorced once we exhausted all the benefits from marrying each other. So we’re only husbands for another month or so,”  
  
“Divorced so young, your life is a tragedy Mr GeorgeNotFound,”  
  
“Says the guy who had three almost-marriages,”  
  
Quackity let out a surprised chortle. He grinned at George and waved him off.  
  
“You’re so funny, Gogy,” he said before his face settled into a calmer expression, “But I’m serious, though. I have to go to the meeting now. Schlatt’s not going to be here either so just remember to give the report of your meeting to Tubbo,”  
  
“That’s it, I think. Have a great rest of the day, see ya!” With a small waggle of his fingers, Quackity turned and walked away.  
  
George watched Quackity go, feeling a bit better. The other man paused before the doorway, however, and gave him one last look-over before turning around and calling out as he passed through it:  
  
“Also, take a bath Mr Vice President, you smell like piss and tears,”  
  
George shook his head and laughed. Today was going to be okay.  
  
-

Sapnap, admittedly, wasn’t as interested in the new government as his two friends were. Inside, he was even a little bitter. Sometimes, he longed for the days when it was just him, Dream and George with a couple of others hanging out in the SMP peacefully. No war, no elections, nothing at all that’ll separate the three of them. But he knows that this sort of thing was inevitable.  
  
(Besides, he reasoned with himself, if it weren’t for the growing population he’d never have met Karl.)  
  
So he guesses that it was alright. He was neither here nor there, minding his own business whenever he visits, preferring to stay out of politics. He may or may not have killed a couple of pets but those sorts of things were more personal battles than nationwide ones. He doesn’t think he’d ever want to actively take part in another large-scale issue again but he knew he’d have no choice to based off of recent events.  
  
Recent events he was informed about the moment he came back in the server.  
  


( _“Have you heard?”  
  
“Dream’s siding with Pogtopia! He even had a whole fight about it with his friend GeorgeNotFound in the community house last night!”  
  
“The Dream Team finally disbanded?”  
  
“Can’t believed they betrayed each other like that,”  
  
“It’s kind of sad, actually,”_)  
  
  
He was a little pissed actually, mainly from not being informed and partially from the rumours floating around. The Dream Team will never actually disband, _dammit_. But he forced himself to calm down before he lost control of himself. Dream and George were smart and made decisions based on what they knew. So what does he know?  
  
Sapnap knew his two friends would meet at the community house for something like this, so that was probably true. But he also knew that the two didn’t fight; it wasn’t something they’d do. He knew George is currently one of the Vice Presidents and he knew Dream likes to pretend to be cool and mysterious but is honestly just a big softie. From this, it’s easy enough to put two and two together, but he’d rather like to talk to both of them himself.  
  
If it was a serious as the others made it seem, they were probably being overly emotional about it and he _knows_ they walked out of that meeting still friends. But he wasn’t sure if the friendship was strained. He doubted it was and he really hoped it isn’t, but he wanted to be sure. He needed to be sure.  
  
God he’d love to burn something.  
  
  


_What did his two idiots get themselves into?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gogy and The Blev are married but it's for politics™ and they honestly don't have an actual relationship other than that which is why I didn't put in any relationship tags. They don't care if the other dates another person or something so great news! Gogy is still up for grabs! Karlnap is a thing but isn't prominent enough for it to appear in the tags either :> But if y'all feel like it's important I'll add it. (Why I added Fundywastaken and no the other two? Well you'll have to find that out yourselves >:D)
> 
> Thanks for reading please add a kudos and comment what you think! <3


	3. Boys Will Be Bugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo brings news to Pogtopia
> 
> -
> 
> Sapnap and Dream bargain for Henry the Cow's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((By Cavetown))
> 
> I'm so sorry this took so long. I got distracted by MCC and well, the entirety of October. October is birthday month! Lots of my friends have birthdays in October! My birthday is on October! 
> 
> Also QUACKITY POG! Not to say I knew it but I KNEW IT! I'm so happy he got to stand up for himself I'm actually crying. 
> 
> As a gift, this chapter is longer than usual!

When Dream woke up the first thing he noticed was that he was in a bed and not by the cliff where he fell asleep on. The second thing he noticed was Techno’s cape over him. He huffed, mentally reminding himself to thank his friend-rival later when he runs into him.

Dream groaned and reached up to rub at his mask, just to reassure himself that it was there. Sitting up, he stretched until he felt a couple of joints crack then slowly got out of bed. Based from the stone and dirt walls and Tommy’s loud voice outside, he can only assume that Technoblade carried him all the way to Pogtopia.  
  
“About time you got up, Big D! Can’t have you being a lazy bitch and sleep all day, can we?”  
  
Dream snorted fondly when he was met with Tommy the moment he stepped out of the room.  
  
“Hey Tommy, what have you been doing?”  
  
Tommy gave him a grin and the boy stood a little straighter. Something that told Dream he was about to subjected into another one of Tommy’s long tangents.  
  
“Well I just got here, you see. I’ve been rather busy being productive outside of Pogtopia while you were laying around, doing personal business and whatnot,” Tommy went, marching around the ravine as he rambled.  
  
“I’ve transported Henry—you know Henry, my pet cow? Yeah, I felt like he was rather unsafe in his original location so I took him somewhere safer,”  
  
Dream nodded, busying himself with checking their chests to take note of materials that they needed while he listened.

“Yeah! So I took him to the Eiffel Tower looking thing and tied him there,”

Dream paused.  
  
“The Eiffel Tower? Isn’t that Sapnap’s territory?”

Tommy stopped then coughed nervously, “Yeah, I heard. But it’s fine! Big Man Henry’s just chilling there, no harm done,”  
  
Dream let out a concerned hum, “Isn’t Sap kind of a pet killer? And he’s coming back in the SMP today, I think,”  
  
Tommy froze entirely then whirled around to face Dream, his eyes bulging out and his mouth open as his next sentence came out in panicked stutters. Dream frowned, raising both hands to try and satiate the boy.  
  
“ _Why didn’t you say that before?!_ ”  
  
“Tommy calm d—“  
  
“I will _not_ calm! I left my cow in the land of a murderer! We gotta—we gotta, uh, we,”  
  
Before Tommy could finish his sentence Dream slapped his hand over the boy’s mouth, effectively muffling whatever new chaos-ridden plan he was about to come up with.  
  
“It’s fine Tommy,” Dream said, “I’ll meet with Sapnap later to make sure he doesn’t kill Henry, okay?”  
  
At Dream’s words, Tommy calmed down significantly. Though he was a little tense, he didn’t look like he’d throw a fit so Dream slowly removed his hand. Tommy let out a grumble then set his mouth in a firm line.  
  
“Alright Big D, I don’t like this but I trust you. I want Henry safe and sound or else,”  
  
Dream smiled from underneath his mask, “Of course, Tommy,” he said, “You can count on me,”  
  
“Tommy, what’s got you screaming so early in the morning?”  
  
Wilbur’s voice travels in echoes from somewhere in the ravine. Tommy instinctively perked up as the former president himself descends down from one of the intersecting bridges and fixed at him a stern look. Wilbur was in his new outfit which, while not as striking as his L’manburg coat, was more practical and less likely to catch anyone’s eye.  
  
“Hey Wil! I was just talking to the green man over here,”  
  
Wilbur rolled his eyes at the energetic teen, looking slightly worn out, but still turned to Dream with a friendly smile.  
  
“Good morning, Dream. I was a little worried when you didn’t return last night,” he greeted, “Thankfully, Techno brought you home,”  
  
_‘Home,’_ an inherent tragedy, but a sweet thought. Still, Dream can’t deny that he would like a home here, with the excitable gremlin child, the tired former leader of a nation, and his anarchist friend-rival. Home—that would be nice.  
  
“Only a little worried?” he teased.  
  
Wilbur let out a hearty laugh that eased Dream from his concerns for the man a bit. Wilbur placed his hands on his hips and shook his head.  
  
“I know you can handle yourself, man,”  
  
“I don’t think getting carried back into Pogtopia in the Blade’s arms is considered handling yourself,” Tommy interjected, apparently tired of being ignored.

Dream grinned nonetheless and reached over to ruffle the boy’s hair. Tommy squawked angrily, but a hint of a smile was present at the edge of his mouth.  
  
“What’s that? Are you jealous Techno likes me more than you?”  
  
Tommy opened his mouth to argue, but was interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming from one of the tunnels. They froze and turned towards the intruder. Their hands slowly reaching at their weapons as the approaching person came closer to where they were, rounding the corner and—

“Hello?”

Tubbo’s confused face popped up from behind one of the dirt walls. Everyone slumped in relief.  
  
“Tubbo! You’ve gotta warn us next time before you decide to scare the shit out of us!” Tommy exclaimed, striding forwards and slinging his arm over his friend’s shoulder. Tubbo smiled and reached up to rub the back of his head sheepishly.  
  
“I’m sorry, I must’ve forgotten,”  
  
“Yeah, you better be sorry Big T. We nearly cut your face off,”  
  
Tommy gave a boisterous laugh, but Tubbo surprisingly didn’t laugh along. His face for a moment twisted to something unreadable, eyebrows furrowed and mouth a thin line. When Tommy realized that his friend wasn’t laughing with him, Tubbo immediately put on a bright smile and pulled the other boy along for their usual shenanigans.  
  
Dream watched the two teenagers go, feeling a web of concern wrap around his mind. When he turned to look at Wilbur, he saw that the leader watched them with the same level of worry he had.

It was strange, of course. But Dream knew that Tubbo would eventually tell them what was bothering him sooner or later.

-

“Schlatt’s been getting real suspicious of me lately,”

They had been working on cleaning up Pogtopia when Tubbo had spoken up. Dream looked up from his work to turn his attention at the boy. Tubbo was helping Techno with the farm. He had his eyes downcast as if he was trying to focus entirely on planting new spuds, but his hand was unconsciously tracing patterns in the dirt.

“I don’t think I can come visit you guys here anymore,” he continued, “Schlatt hasn’t confronted me directly about it, but he seems to be doing this for safety measures. I think he’s going to bug my comms too, so I can’t smuggle information that way either,”  
  
Tubbo looked up a little and Dream felt his heart wrench at the teary look on the boy’s face.  
  
“I think this is the last time I’d be here, talking with you all,”  
  
“Tubbo?”  
  
Tommy’s brows were furrowed, his nose scrunched in confusion and his eyes were darting from Tubbo to the ground as if searching for something. Tubbo shook his head and bowed, defeated. In a moment of clarity, Tommy looked stricken.  
  
“I’m sorry Tommy, I can’t spy for you anymore,”  
  
Tubbo couldn’t seem to hold his composure any longer and started tearing up. Tommy immediately rushed to his friend’s arms in an attempt to comfort him. Wilbur swiftly and silently took his place behind the two boys and engulfed them in a hug, whispering soothing words as he rubbed at their backs. Dream hung back, feeling Techno stand beside him.  
  
“Don’t worry Tubbo, c’mon, don’t cry,” He can hear Wilbur whisper.

If he were a softer man, he would have cried himself. The last couple of days had been laden with stress and the tensions were high between both sides. Tubbo’s position in this war is especially heavy on the young boy’s shoulders.  
  
Taking his cue, Dream tugged Techno by his sleeve, approaching the small huddle and taking a seat on the dirt ground, urging his friend to do the same. He pushed up his mask slightly, revealing a soft smile. Tubbo reached out towards him, offering a hand. He took it with a nod.  
  
“It’s alright Tubbo,” he said, “We’re all upset about this, but more because we won’t be able to see you as much. Not being able to guarantee your safety brings us more worries than you no longer being our spy,”

At the corner of his eye he thought he saw Wilbur freeze for a second but he pushed it aside in favor of continuing.  
  
“But since you said that Schlatt doesn’t seem to want to hurt you and is doing this mainly for countermeasures, then there isn’t too large of a problem. We can find another way to get information later on. What’s more important is your safety first and foremost,”  
  
Tommy jerked up and nodded at Tubbo enthusiastically.  
  
“That’s right Big T! This is all rather upsetting, but I’d want you to be safe,”

Tubbo smiled, moving to wipe away his tears. Dream felt a surge of contentment come onto him as the boy pulled all of them, even Techno, into another hug. They were going to be fine, this family of his.

-

Sapnap was getting irritated. He had reached the White House earlier and had promptly been informed that none of the elected members were present at the moment, which had meant that he had no idea where George was. He’d send a message through their comms but he didn’t want to interrupt his friend if he was in a meeting of some sort. This was the reason why he wanted to check if he could catch him in person first.  
  
Sapnap sighed. George was usually easier to find, if he wasn’t sleeping in. Since he wasn’t around, it meant he’d have to find Dream, who was prone to disappearing and being an overall menace to track. After a minute of thinking about it, he decided to skip straight to the point and opened his comms.

_‘Hey can we meet up?’_

Sapnap frowned at his screen for a few seconds, wondering if he sounded too serious. He groaned, walking over to a tree and resting his back onto it. Closing his eyes, he let himself indulge in the momentary peace and the sound of the rustling leaves. He leaned his head backwards until he felt it hit the rough bark. He waited for a few minutes to pass before he pulled up the screen again to check if Dream has replied.

  
_‘Of course, I’ll meet you by your honeymoon spot :)’_

The Eiffel Tower. He wasn’t sure how appropriate it would be to talk there. He didn’t want to taint the fond memories he had of the place if he and Dream ended up fighting. Maybe that’s why Dream picked the location, to avoid their meeting becoming too stressful. Or maybe he just chose it because it was far enough from Manburg that they could meet up without interruption. Either way, Sapnap parted from the tree and started walking towards Skeppy’s mansion nearby.  
  
Sapnap had always though that the mansion was blindingly extra, especially in a land filled with people who had no second thoughts in creating destruction. The only reason Eret’s castle hasn’t been destroyed despite his no lack of enemies is because he was king and had Dream’s favor. He looked at Skeppy’s house and shook his head, opting to walk around it than through it.  
  
Seeing the Eiffel Tower loom from the distance brought a smile to his face. Memories of laughter and shy smiles came over him. He wondered what Karl was up to. Before he could let his thoughts wander, a soft moo brought his attention to the base of the tower. His eyes narrowed, taking out his sword from his inventory.  
  
Sapnap bounded up by one of the pillars where he heard the sound emerge from and came face to face with a cow. The large animal was tied to the tower and was freely munching on the grass growing by it.  
  
“Where the hell did _you_ come from?” he exclaimed.  
  
The cow mooed at him in response. Sapnap’s irritation grew. There was too much on his plate right now and a cow loitering at his honeymoon spot was not helping. He stomped towards it and reached at its leash, already planning multiple ways of getting rid of it.  
  
“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Dream’s voice came from behind him.  
  
Sapnap froze, and then whirled around so fast he felt slightly dizzy. There, standing before him, was Dream. The afternoon sun bounced off his mask blindingly and his hood was off, letting his golden hair be blown slightly by the summer breeze. Sapnap felt anger, happiness, and confusion build up in him and merging into a horrible mix of emotions that coiled in his stomach and choked him out. Not knowing what else to do, he lunged at his friend and pulled him into a hug.  
  
“I missed you,” he said, then pulled away and smacked Dream’s shoulder as hard as he can.  
  
“And I’m mad at you and George,”  
  
Dream snorted but didn’t complain, instead settling for rubbing at the spot where Sapnap hit him.  
  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t think it would get this messy,”

Sapnap couldn’t see his face, but Dream sounded genuine so he nodded at the other man.  
  
“Let’s go sit down,” he said, taking his friend by the arm. They walked over to one of the benches under the tower and settled down on the sun-warmed wood.  
  
The silence wasn’t awkward; it never was between him and Dream. But there was a sense of foreboding over him. He’d been planning on asking him so many questions.  
  


_What happened between you and George? Are you two still friends? Why are you on Wilbur’s side? When did Techno get here? What should we do now?_

  
But now that he was here, beside Sapnap, all of it has become muddled over. He glanced over at Dream beside him and not for the first time he wished he knew what was going on behind his mask. Sapnap doesn’t even know what he looked like under there, forced to read his friend’s emotions via body language instead of from his face. Without meaning to, he started to get irritated again.  
  
But he didn’t want a fight, and he knew Dream didn’t want one either. So not knowing what else to say, he looked at the cow nearby and jutted his chin towards it.  
  
“So, what’s with the cow?”  
  
Dream tilted his head in a manner that told Sapnap that he was amused. Sapnap laughed softly under his breath and let himself smile a little.  
  
“That’s Henry,” Dream said.  
  
“Henry?” He squinted at the animal and sure enough, there was a nametag over it.

“Whose pet is it then?” he asked, mentally going over the list of people he’s already offended by killing their beloved companion.  
  
“You have to swear you won’t murder it first,”  
  
Sapnap raised an eyebrow. That was new. Dream never really cared about his conquests, preferring to stay out of any pet feuds he keeps starting. His gaze wandered to the docile farm animal, its dumb eyes glassy and unknowing to the bargaining happening over its life.  
  
“No promises,”  
  
“Sapnap,” his friend’s voice was still light, but it had an undercurrent of tightness to it; Dream was serious but is playing it off as if he didn’t care. Most people would’ve tripped over this, but Sapnap was not most people. He rolled his eyes at Dream’s subtle theatrics, waving his hand offhandedly.  
  
“Fine, okay, I won’t kill the cow,” he grumbled, “Now tell me what’s so important about it,”  
  
Dream hesitated but it was so brief that Sapnap knew if he didn’t know Dream as long as he did, he wouldn’t have noticed it otherwise. He leaned in, interested.  
  
“It’s Tommy’s pet,”  
  
Sapnap tensed and he suddenly realized the situation he was in. His irritation came back tenfold.  
  
“Last time I saw you, you didn’t give a shit about Tommy,” he snapped unable to reign his frustration in.  
  
Dream stayed frustratingly calm, answering back without a waver in his voice.  
  
“Things changed while you were away,”  
  
“So what? You’re on their side now?”  
  
“I’m on nobody’s side, but yes I do lean towards Pogtopia when it comes to picking leaderships,”  
  
“Nobody’s s—why not our side? Why would you betray George? I heard that you fought in the community house last night,” Sapnap was standing now, his fists clenched by his side. There was a lump in his throat and he wasn’t sure if he was going to shout or cry.  
  
“We didn’t fight, Sapnap,” Dream said patiently, “We have different goals. Besides, George can handle himself and so can you,”  
  
“No, we promised we’d always be on the same side,” his anger and voice was matching beat by beat in an unstoppable fiery crescendo. He swung his arms into the air as if he was pissed off at god, hands barely missing Dream’s mask.

“ _You_ promised you wouldn’t leave us and now you have! For them! You’re just like _Eret_!”  
  
Dream flinched. All at once, any fight that Sapnap had dissolved. The fire has suddenly been snuffed out, leaving him empty. His hands fell limply at his side and his lungs felt deprived of air.  
  
“I’m sorry,” he whispered, “I didn’t mean that, I was angry—I _am_ angry, but I shouldn’t have said it,”  
  
Dream shook his head and Sapnap couldn’t help but think he looked resigned. He wondered how many of these arguments his friend had been having with other people and with himself.  
  
“It’s fine,” Dream said, “You needed to get it out,”  
  
“Not at the expanse of you, you self-sacrificing idiot,” he replied a little choked up. He sat back down on the bench and reached over and took Dream’s arm again—to try and comfort his friend's state of mind or his own, he didn’t know.  
  
“You didn’t betray us Dream, it’s just that I’m upset we had to have this conversation,”  
  
“I understand,”  
  
“No you don’t,” he said, but his tone wasn’t accusing, just tired.  
  
They lapsed into silence again. The sky was a beautiful blue and birdsong can be heard from the trees around them.  
  
“Why them, Dream?”  
  
He stared directly into the sun making his eyes burn from the bright burning light. He looked back down at his feet and the grass growing underneath it. He didn’t cry.  
  
“Regret. Repentance. Redemption,”

“The three Rs,” he laughed. He can feel Dream relax again and he wondered when he’d tensed up, if he was ever at ease at all.  
  
“I was worried about Tommy,” Dream continued.  
  
“You didn’t worry before,”  
  
“I didn’t care as much before,”  
  
“What changed now?”  
  
Dream hummed, “Friendship, I guess,”  
  
“So you ditched us so you can play family?” Sapnap was grinning, the smile easy on his face. Dream grinned back.

-

In the end, they had spent the rest of the afternoon on the bench, catching up. While Sapnap knew there was more influencing Dream’s decision, he was just happy they were still there, with hands clasped together and laughter filling the air.  
  
When the afternoon sun started to dip behind the faraway mountains, Sapnap found Dream in front of him about to leave.  
  
“I can’t change the choices you make,” the masked man said, “And I know you’re on George’s side in this conflict,”

Dream sighed, his hand coming up to rub at his mask.  
  
“But I want you to know I’ll never hurt the both of you and if you need help, I’m just one whisper away,”  
  
Sapnap felt an overwhelming sense of relief come over him. He stood up and pulled his friend in as tight of a hug as he can, feeling warm when Dream put his arms around him and squeezed back.  
  
“I love you, dude,” he said quietly and laughed along when Dream started wheezing into his ear.  
  
“I love you too, man,”

They hugged it out for a lot longer than either of them thought, but neither man complained. It was obvious that Dream was smiling, with how his cheeks peeked out and how his mask lifted slightly. He smiled like that as Sapnap watched him start walking down that path.  
  
He smiled like that when he looked back over his shoulder and asked Sapnap to 'please don’t kill Henry'.  
  
Sapnap didn’t want a fight, but he had tried to start one anyway. Dream had always been calm about his decisions and he couldn’t be more thankful for it. He didn’t know what he would have done if their meeting had ended badly. So when he took a glance between the pet of a child that was once and still is his enemy, and the sword in his inventory, he thought of his friend and the smile that can barely be seen underneath a mask.  
  
He walked away from his favorite spot, the memories untainted. He left when the sun was no longer in the sky and his fire settled down into a simmer. A gentle moo can be heard from the tower, as if to say good night, goodbye, and thank you.  
  
He snorted. Cows are dumb, they can’t do that.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HENRY GETS TO LIVE WOOH CANON DIVERGENCE! or does he...?
> 
> Don't worry, Tommy still gets to say his dramatic lines. The Tommy, Dream, Techno teamup will still happen just in different circumstances. Tommy still says "I have the BLADE," and be cool and shit
> 
> Also how obvious is it that I just like friends hugging? Can someone count how many times I make people hug in this fic? I like hugging. It's very comforting.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one will be a bit shorter but has Techno in it <3

**Author's Note:**

> Gogy and Dre are BFFS <3
> 
> Please leave a Kudos and comment what you think so far <3
> 
> I'm gonna ba writing about just the normal hijinks one does when ur friend is on the opposite side of a war.


End file.
